This study will evaluate the significance of the EEG as a predictor for recurrence of seizures in those children who have had a simple febrile convulsion. Outcome with respect to febrile seizure recurrence and afebrile seizure occurrence will be reported. The evolution of the EEG pattern will be described, and patterns will be correlated with the clinical outcome. The clinical study is to be carried out in Skopje, Yugoslavia, at the Pediatric Clinic of the University of Skopje. The study is expected to begin during FY'82. Completed during FY'81 were the design of the study and the development of forms and procedures.